Project Summary In the second iteration of this Trans-NORC Training Course to be held in April 2021, one goal will be to conduct lectures on the state-of-the-art methods in nutrition/obesity research; however, the primary goal will be to provide a hands-on experience and continue to encourage and facilitate new, innovative and collaborative research within and between our NORC overall programs. We will also demonstrate the Pennington/Louisiana NORC Repository and workshop participants will be able to conduct search queries of the data repository and to submit a request for data in support of their research goals. A major strength of our different NORC programs is that they allow for enrichment activities that facilitate communication and exchanges of ideas between the critical mass of senior scientists and younger scientists in training. Such interactions and synergism are designed to produce new and scientifically exciting research ideas. Therefore, the training and communication framework established through this trans-NORC Training Course will provide a venue for young investigators to cross pollinate between the 12 NORC programs and lead to a future filled with new and innovative collaborative projects in the Nutrition and Obesity research field.